


Sweet Little Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Kagami won't stop kissing Kuroko's neck in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

The first time he did it, the bluenet let it slide, seeing as how they were a new couple and it could just be a one-time thing. Kagami’s lips were sucking and licking at his neck while they sat at the library, while he was trying to read, but he didn’t mind. It felt good. Plus, they were the only ones there at such an early time so they wouldn’t get caught.

The next time he did it, Kuroko wasn’t expecting it. He was at lunch with the Miracles and, having brought Kagami along, said red-head took any time possible to kiss at his neck. He let a soft moan out and immediately all eyes focused on him.

Kagami was “punished” later that evening.

The third time he did it, Kuroko was expecting, maybe even accepting it. They were at the park, Kuroko leaning over the fountain to throw coins in. Kagami came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller and placing his face in the crook of his neck, kissing him sweetly. Unluckily for them, the basketball court was busy being occupied by a few of Seirin’s upperclassmen. Even more unluckily for them, they noticed and had been watching the whole event.

Ever since that time at the park, Kagami had been hands-on whenever he kissed his neck. Hands crawled up shirts, down backs, in pants. Kagami’s insistence on being open with their relationship ended in them being kicked out of nearly every place imaginable, some places even putting up their photos on signs that said ‘These people not allowed.’ Usually they ended up on the same list of banned customers as teenagers who steal for a living.

But Kuroko didn’t mind. In fact, it had become a game for them: whoever was more open and got them kicked out of the public area first, won. Usually the bluenet won, which upset Kagami more than a little, since the prize for winning was the only way Kuroko would ever top Kagami in their relationship.

But oh, there was one time that the neck kisses felt too good to be true. They were at a carnival. Kagami had already won Kuroko seven stuffed bears and one large stuffed frog. Kuroko suggested they try something cheesy, like the tunnel of love, and at first Kagami shut the idea down. That is, until Kuroko suggested it.

It was a chance to be as open about their relationship as they wanted without getting caught.

Kagami sputtered nervously, blushing darkly. He could feel himself wanting so bad to try the idea, but his mind screamed ‘no, you can’t have sex on a carnival ride.’ But Kuroko was already packing his stuffed animals into the car.

Once Kuroko returned, Kagami took his hand and lead him to the cheesy ride, palms sweaty. “Kagami kun, are you nervous?” Kuroko teased. This only made Kagami sputter and sweat even more.

The man running the ride got them belted into a seat. Nobody else was even in line, and the past few boats to return were empty. Kuroko inwardly smirked. They would be the only ones in there.

As soon as the doors to the ride closed on them, Kuroko was stripping off his shirt and setting it to the side. Kagami, still being the nervous baka he was, chastised him for taking off his shirt. Kuroko just ignored him, stripping away his lover’s shirt also.

They never ended up fully naked. Kuroko just ended up on top of Kagami, playing the bottom’s role from the top. He had numerous red marks that would soon become hickeys dotting his perfectly pale neck.

As light flooded their vision, Kuroko hastily threw his shirt on, giving Kagami back his shirt also. When they emerged, the same man got them out of the ride, showing them the exit.

Kuroko wore a smile just a tad brighter than his usual Kuroko smile the rest of the night. Kagami wore a blush just a tad brighter than his hair.


End file.
